The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a wireless communication device with frequency planning for spur avoidance under coexistence of multiple wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). For example, a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone) may support various wireless communication systems to provide a variety of communication functions, where two or more of the wireless communication systems may operate simultaneously. However, coexistence of multiple wireless communication systems in the same device may result in an interference issue. Specifically, a transmit (TX) operation of one wireless communication system may in some cases interfere with a receive (RX) operation of another wireless communication system through an interference mechanism such as an electromagnetic (EM) path. For example, RX desensitization is caused by fundamental or harmonic spurs. Though an internal filter with high rejection capability may be used to decrease the spur level, the RX desensitization is still significant.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative design that is capable of achieving spur avoidance under coexistence of multiple wireless communication systems in a wireless communication device.